jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LunaHaddock/Powrót Kniejczyków
Witam na moim pierwszym opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję że chociaż zachęcę was do czytania. Zerdecznie zachęcam. ;) Pare informacji: '- Akcja się rozgrywa po JWS2' '- Jest Valka, Stoick nie żyje ' '- Nowe postacie { dużo }' '- Nowe krainy ' '- Bogrubione czcionki to będą wpisy ode mnie, a krzywe to będą myśli bohaterów oraz inne informacje ' '- Będzie Hiccstrid ;)' '- Uprzedzam, sporo magii i fantazji ' Koniec informacji. 'Prolog' Pesperktywa Luny Cześć, mam na imię Luna Hediss i mam 14 lat. Mieszkam w magicznej krainie o nazwie Knieja. Możecie myśleć, że jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, lecz się mylicie. Jestem potężnym animanem, czyli stworzeniem, które się umie przemieniać w zwierzę. Lecz ja'' jestem inna. Mogę się przemieniać' we wszystkie stworzenia we wszechświecie, a na moich plecach mam potęrzne orle skrzydła, które są w połowie feniksie. Mam także ogromną i szaloną rodzinę. Wszyscy się mieścimy w jaskini. Mamy własne kąty. 'Myślicie że są małe,ale tak naprawdę są ogromne jak kościół. Ale ja zaś mieszkam na ogromnym drzewie. Podobno mam zostać zastępczynią tronu Knieii, 'ale potwornie się tego boję. Ale nie jest tak źle. Zresztą, sami zobaczycie. Obudził mnie podekscytowany głos mojego młodszego brata, Sorena, który jak zwykle słuchał po raz tysięczny tej samej opowieści mojego ojca, Chirona. < Soren > I co było dalej? - Wykszyknął - Co było? < Chiron > no więc, - kontynuował swoją historię - wielki, ognisty feniks o imieniu Gildon żucił się na niego ze złotymi niczym złoto szponami i... . < Soren > Iiii... . < Chiron > WYDRAPAŁ MU OKO!!! < Luna > Eh, mój biedny braciszek znowu będzie miał koszmary. Nagle odezwała się moja matka, Saphirre. < Saphirre > Luna - zernkęła na mnie rozbawionym wzrokiem - pamietaj, że ja umiem czytać w myślach, zapomniałaś? < Luna > Yyyyyyyy... - zająkałam się, a moje starsze i młodsze rodzeństwo ryknęło śmiechem - nie. :) < Saphirre > To dobrze. 5 godzin później Właśnie siedziałam nad Jeziorem Nimf, gdzie kończyłam szkicować Gildona, który walczył ze smokiem, gdy oczywiście wszystko musiała przerwać nimfa wodna o imieniu Udessa. < Udessa > Luna, - szepnęła. Widać było, że jest pełna przerażenia. < Luna > Udessa - starałam się ją uspokoić - spokojnie, co się dzieje? < Udessa > N-Nie w-w-wiem czy m-mam ci m-mówić. < Luna > Tylko spokojnie, co się stało? < Udessa > Jesteś na to gotowa? < Luna > Tak. < Udessa > Odryliśmy portal do innego świata - szepnęła przerażona, ale to nic w porównaniu z moim strachem. '''Uwaga!!! Next niedługo. 'Rozdział 1 - Dziwny sen. ' Pesperktywa Czkawki ' ''Biegnę przez dziwny las. Jest ciemna noc. Za sobą słyszę łopotanie skrzydeł. Bardzo dużych skrzydeł. Nie wiem co robić! Ukryć się za drzewem? Wołać o pomoc? A może dowiedzieć się co za stworzenie mnie ściga. Zwalniam... łopotanie skrzydeł cichną... stoję... cisza. '' ''- Gdzie jesteś? - spytałem - Czego ode mnie chcesz? '' ''Nastaje grobowa cisza. ''- Gdzie jesteś? - powtarzam - Czego ode mnie chcesz? '' Nadal grobowa cisza. Wokół siebie słyszę tylko szum wiatru i szelest liści. Podtanowiłem że znowu ruszę. Tym razem niczego nie słyszę, co robi się jeszcze dziwniejsze. Nie wiem ile już idę. Minuty, godziny, dni, miesiące, lata. Nie napotkałem nawet żywej duszy. Nagle widzę ogromny otwór. '' ''- Może się tam schronię? - pomyślałem niepewnie. Wchodzę tam bezmyślnie. Czuję że się o coś potykam. Spogłądam w dół, a tam widzę dziwny, szkarłatny i gruby naszyjnik. Powoli go podnoszę, czując nagłą falę ciepła przepełniającą moje ciało, od stóp do głowy. '' ''- Skąd on się tu wziął? - myślę - Może ktoś go zgubił? Rozglądam się po dolnym sklepieniu jamy. Wszędzie walają się jakieś starocie. Złote, szkarłatne, brązowe. Lepiej się stąd wynieść. Nie było mi nawet zrobienie pierwszego kroku, gdyż ujżałem w dalszej części jaskini czerwone jak ogień ślepia. '' ''Zamarłem ze strachu. Gdy odzyskałem czucie w nogach nie wypuszczając naszyjnika z rąk wybiegam ile sił w nogach z jaskini mając nadzieję, że ta bestia go nie ściga, mając nadzieję że się stąd wydostanę, mając nadzieję, że będę mógł kogoś spotkać. Nie przestawałem biec. Biegnę tak chyba z pół godziny. Przystaję. Za mną niczego nie ma. Spoglądam na naszyjnik z ciekawością, obracając go w dłoniach. '' ''- Jest bardzo ciepły - szeptam - Ciekawe do kogo... . Nie dokończyłem, gdyż czerwone ślepia powróciły. Cofam się powoli do tyłu, lecz nie wiedziek jak natrafiam na skałę. W tych oczach widzę gniew, nienawiśc i żąda mordu w oczach. Były coraz bliżej, bliżej, bliżej... '' < Glos > - Czkawka, opudź się! Cały zlany zimnym potem usiadłem na łózku. Obok mnie zauważyłem moją dziewczynę, Astrid Hofferson. Miała wyraz pełen niepokoju na twarzy. < Czkawka > Astrid? - otarłem pot z czoła - Co się stało? < Astrid > Przyszłam cię obudzić. gdy weszłam do twojego pokoju zobaczyłam, że cały jesteś zlany potem i rzucasz się na wszystkie strony. - odpowiedziała nadal zaniepokojona - Myślałam że masz jakiś atak czy coś. < Czkawka > Spoko, nic mi nie jest - uśmiechnąłem się, a ona to odwzajemniła - Cieszę się, że cię widzę. < Astrid > Ja też się cieszę - po tych słowach utoneliśmy w bardzo namiętnym pocałunku. Pragnąłem aby ta chwila trwała dłużej, ale spadliśmy z łóżka rycząc ze śmiechu. < Głos > Nie za wesoło wam? Nagle w drzwiach stanęła moja mama uśmiechając się. < Valka > Pamiętaj synu że masz patrol po wiosce. < Czkawka > Tak, mamo. Pamiętam. Gdy wyszła, chciałem wstać, ale Astrid mi na to nie pozwoliła. < Czkawka > Astrid, czy ty się ze mną droczysz? - zapytałem z zawadzkim uśmiechem. < Astrid > Można tak powiedzieć. - Odpowiedziała, także się zawadzko usmiechając. < Czkawka > A możesz ze mnie zejść? Na moją odpowieć pokręciło głową, na co zacząłem ją łaskotać po żebrach. Smiała się jak opętana. < Astrid > Czkawka! Przestań! - wrzasnęła śmiejąc się. Gdy przestałem dostałem w ramię. < Czkawka > No dzięki - mruknąłem. < Astrid > No nie ma za co - uśmiechnęła się. < Czkawka > Osz ty. Przewróciłem ją na plecy, jednocześnie znajdując się nad nią. < Czkawka > I co teraz zrobisz? - zapytałem z chytrym uśmieszkiem, na co zareagowała pocałunkiem. Przyciągnołem ją do siebie, lecz całą tą zabawę przerwał Szczerbatek, który mnie odciągnął. < Czkawka > Szczerbatek! O co chodzi? Smok w odpowiedzi pokazał mi, abyśmy usiedli na jego grzbiecie. Gdy to uczyniliśmy już byliśmy w powietrzu. '''No cześć. Postaram się zrobić nexta jak najszybciej. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijecie za to że na chwilę zawieśiłam blog. Więc czekajcie na część dalszą wy moje skowronki. ;) ' '''Rozdział 2 - Bójka pomiędzy dwoma stworzeniami i portal. Tymczasem w Knieii Pesperktywa Luny ' Biegłam do Świątyni Serona najszybciej jak się dało. Za moimi plecami biegła Udessa. ''< Udessa > Luna, dlaczego po prostu nie możesz polecieć? Nigdy nie powiedziałam przyjaciołom że nie umiem latać. Od urodzenia nie mogłam latać, a ćwiczyłam całymi latami. O tym wiem tylko ja i mój ojciec. < Luna > Dawno... nie biegałam! - wysapałam w biegu. < Udessa > Ale byłoby szybciej gdybyś nas podwiozła do tej głupiej świątyni - rzekła nimfa. < Luna > Nie mam czasu na gadanki! Muszę sprawdzić co to za portal. Po dziesięciu minutach byliśmy u stóp ogromnej, szkarłatnej świątyni jednego z najstarszego władcy Kniejii. Gdy pchnęlam mosiężne drzwi, wkroczyłyśmy do sali głównej. Kierowałyśmy się na niższe piętro, gdyż tam się zjaduje pomnik Serona. Już miałam wejść, ale zatrzymał mnie sfinks. Ma na imię Alexis. < Alexis > Przykro mi Luna, ale nie możesz tam wejść. < Luna > Alexis! Ty nic nie rozumiesz - wykrzyknęłam - To poważna sprawa. < Alexis > Wiem, że jesteś zastępczynią tronu Knieii, ale to nie powód abyś pchała swoje skrzydła na lewo i prawo - warknęła machając swoim lwim ogonem, a jej łapy zacisnęły się mocniej na gładkiej posadce. Teraz to już przegięła! Uniosłam rękę... < Alexis > Nawet się nie waż! - wrzasnęła, ale to nie pomogło. Z mojej ręki buchnęły płomienie. < Udessa > Luna! Przestań! - krzyknęła łapiąc mnie za rękę, ale to sprawiło, że moje kasztanowe włosy zaczęły się gotować. < Głos > Co to za krzyki?! Z sali tronowej wystąpił Serfid, który jest władcą żywiołu wody. Alexis natychmiast zaczęła paplać < Alexis > Luna jest taka uparta, że za wszelką cenę chce wtargnąć do sali aby obejrzeć to... to... to COŚ! < Luna > ( z wścieklości włosy stanęły w płomieniach ) A MOŻE TA SPRAWA JEST NA TYLE POWAŻNA, ŻE MUSZĘ JĄ SPRAWDZIĆ TY EGIPSKI KOCIE! < Alexis > JA?! EGIPSKIM KOTEM?! - ryknęła obnażając swoje zęby i wysuwając pazury. Jednym ruchem Alexis powaliła mnie na posadzkę, odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaryczała niczym rozwścieczony lew. Za to ja uniosłam ręce do góry, wystrzeliłam płomienie ku sufitowi i ryknęłam jak smok. < Serfid > DOSYĆ! Jednym ruchem ręki oddzielił mnie i Alexis. Włosy nadal mi płonęły, a w dłoniach buchał płomień. Udessa ukryła się w kącie trzęsąc się ze strachu. Z sali tronowej wybiegli pozostali władcy. Loralia - władczyni natury, Kortsej - władca powietrza, Warteya - władczyni piachu oraz Ahus - władca ognia. < Ahus > Luna! Co się dzieje? Nie miałam odwagi, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Próbowałam się zrelaksować i uspokoić, ale to na nic. Nagle na korytarz wparowała moja matka. Gdy zobaczyła mnie w jakim jestem stanie, od razu zrozumiała co się stało. Podeszła powoli do mnie i objęła mnie swoimi szarymi skrzydłami mrucząc do mnie uspokajające słowa. Po paru minutach udalo mi się wygasić płomień najpierw w dłoniach, a potem na głowie. < Warteya > Chciało się wam tutejszej bójki czy co? - odparła żartowliwie Warteya. < Luna > Już... nie... ważne... . - wysapałam. Mijały minuty. Z każdą atmoswera robiła się bardziej spokojna. Po sekundzie odezwał się Ahus. < Ahus > Cóż Luna, skoro już tu jesteś... możesz z nami wejść. Kiedy matka mnie puściła, oparłam swoje delikatne, ale silne dłonie na złocistych dżwiach od sali tronowe. Odwróciłam się na chwilę do władców, na co oni kiwnęli głowami. Już miałam otworzyć drzwi, ale jak torpeda przybiegły kolenje cztery osoby z żywiołami. Olive - Czarnowłosa dziwczyna.Ma moc piachu, a jej zwierzęciem jest lis, Diana - Rudowłosa dziewczyna. Ma moc powietrza i śniegu, a jej zwierzęciem jest niedźwiedź, Jewel - Brunetka. Ma moc natury, a jej zwierzęciem jest wilk oraz Hira - Blondynka. Ma moc wody, a jej zwierzęciem jest tygrys. W te wszystkie zwierzęta ogą się przemieniać, jak ja we wszystkie stworzenia, ale ja się najczęściej przemieniam w feniksa. Są w moim wieku i są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. < Hira > Luna! Słyszałyśmy co się stało. Cała Knieja o tym słyszała. - wydusiła gdy mi się rzuciła na szyję. Oddałam uścisk ze szczerością. Po moim ciele przebiegły mnie rzyjemne dreszcze jak i ją. < Olive > Słuchajcie. Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale czy możecie już otworzyć te drzwi? Oderwałyśmy się od siebie zmieszane. Podeszłyśmy wszystkie do drzwi, wymieniłyśmy przerażone spojrzenia i odworzyłyśmy drzwi. Widok był szokujący. Tam gdzie powinien być pomnik, była ogromna, złocista brama z wyrytymi obrazkami walczących smoków. A przejście było niemal białe i wydobywało się z niego szumy wiatru oraz szepty. < Luna > ( szeptem ) Niesamowite. < Loralia > Oj tak. To jest niesamowite, ale... < Diana > Nie wiemy co się kryje po drugiej stronie. Myśli krążyły mi po głowie jak szalone. < Kortsej > Może powinłyście się temu bardziej przyjrzeć? Po paru godzinach badania niczego nie mogłyśmy zrozumieć. Gdy wychodziłyśmy nikt nie odezwał nawet słowem. Odezwała się jednak Hira. < Hira > Lecimy nad Oko Jallassa? Podobno syreny znalazły jajo zmoka morskoskrzydłego w rafie koralowej wersii omega. < Luna > Wy leccie, ja się udam na Górę Spokoju. Hira nie wytrzymała i jeszcze raz mnie uściskała, szepcząc że będzie dobrze. Gdy odleciały poszłam na piechotę jak to zwykle robię. Gdy się dostałam na skalną półkę, zaczęłam się rozkoszować świeżym powietrzem i spokojem pośród chmur. Nagle poczułam na karku ciepły oddech. Wiedziałam kto to jest. < Głos > Coś taka cicha i bez energii - usłyszałam szept, a Jego oddech łaskotał moją szyję. To był Felix, chłopak z blond przydługimi włosami. Moja ukochana osoba, która ma podobną moc do mojej, tylko jego ogień jest czarny i słabszy. Jego zwierzęciem jest czarna pantera. < Luna > Chyba słyszałeś co odkryliśmy? < Felix > ( westchnięcie ) Tak, słyszałem - mruknął, ale potem się chytrze uśmiechnął - ale to nie zmienia faktu że jesteś mega uparta - wymruczał przytulając mnie od tyłu i patrząc się tak jak ja w choryzont. Podrapał go za kocim uchem na co on zamruczał. < Luna >Wiem o tym, ale jestem teraz bardzo zestresowana - westchnęłam - nie wiem co mam robić ze swoją złością i stresem. < Felix > Powinnaś się zrelaksować - rzekł obejmując mnie czarnym skrzydłem. < Luna > Albo skoczyć i udawać spadającego ptaka - parsknęłam śmiechem. < Felix > Widać że poprawił ci się chumor - zarechotał. < Luna > Myślisz, że odkryjemu gdzie prowadzi ten portal? - zapytałam go. Nic nie powiedział, tylko przewałił mnie na plecy. < Felix > Na pewno. A jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy - popatrzył mi w oczy - zawsze zwróć się do nas. Mam szczęście, że mam takiego chłopaka i przyjaciela. Po paru godzinach siedziałam pod drzewem i rozmyślałam. Może będą nowe stworzenia za tym portalem? Pytań mam za dużo. Ale za to mam jeszcze przyjaciół. Po rozmyslaniu poszłam z powrotem do portalu, aby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Po chwili szepnęłam sama do siebie gdy zostałam w sali sama: < Luna > Nie wiadomo co się tam kryje. 'Przepraszam, że tak długo nie było rozdziału, ale szkoła i inne obowiązki. ale może będą nowe rozdziały jutro albo niedługo. Powiedzcie czy chcecie. ;) ' 'Rozdział 3 - Szepty i przejścia. ' 'Tymczasem na Berk ' 'Pesperktywa Czkawki ' Nie wiem gdzie Szczerbatek nas prowadzi. Takie żarty to nie w Jego stylu. Po godzinie lotu wylądował nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. < Astrid > Jak myślisz, po co nas tu przyprowadził? < Czkawka > Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale sądzę że to nie jest żart. Po chwili Szczerbatka już nie było. < Czkawka > Szczerbatek? Gdzie jesteś mordko? Po chwili wrócił, ale miał coś czerwonego w pysku, a po chwili wypluł to na ziemię. < Astrid > Co to jest - chciała to dodknąć, ale po chwili - To pióro! Rzeczywiście wyglądało to na szkarłatne pióro. Gdy go dotknąłem poczułem nagłą falę ciepła przeszywająca moje ciało. Taką samą jak w moim śnie. < Czkwaka > To dziwne - mruknąłem - Taka sama fala ciepła mnie dopadła w moim śnie. To nawet ładnie pachnie - powiedziałem wąchając pióro. < Astrid > Pióra zwykle śmierdzą - skrzywiła się. < Czkawka > Ale nie to... to inne pióro, jakby... innego ptaka... nie z tąd. Po chwili usłyszałem dziwne szepty. < Szepty > Smocze proroctwo... ostatnia szansa... one przybywają... < Czkawka > Astrid, czy ty też słyszysz te szepty? - szepnąłem. Chwilę stała w miejscu. < Astrid > Tak - szepnęła - coś słyszę. Najbardziej je było słychać gdy się zbliżało do jaskini w skale. Nie wiedziałem czy tam wejść czy nie. Po paru minutach postanowiłem tam wejść. W tej chwili szepty się nasilały. Na końcu jaskini widziałem bardzo jasne światło. < Astrid > Co tam jest? < Czkawka > Jeszcze tego nie wiem. Po chwili to co zobaczyłem, mnie zszokowało. Była to ogromna, złocista brama, a na ramach były rysunki przedstawiające walki smoków, a przejście było niemal białe. < Astrid > Czy wiesz co to takiego? - spytała cicho. Widać że jest jednocześnie podekscytowana, ale i też przerażona. < Czkawka > .... Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem dokąd to... coś prowadzi. Może lepiej zostanę tu na noc. < Astrid > Lepiej na początek uprzedźmy o tym wioskę, bo iaczej wyślą po nas smoki tropiące. < Czkawka > Nas? < Astrid > A co? - spytała rozbawiona - Myślałeś że cię tutaj samego zostawię? Po chwili przytuliłem ją najmocniej jak umiałem. Staliśmy tak pare minut. Już chicła sie wyrwać, ale jej na to nie pozwoliłem. < Astrid > Puszczaj! - krzyknęła ze smiechem. < Czkawka > Mowy nie ma! Potem dostałem w żebro. Gdy je sobie rozmasowałem narzuciłem jej kaptur na głowę i pocałowałem. Gdy się oderwaliśmy rzekła: < Astrid > To ja idę powiadomić wioskę. Po chwili odleciała na Szczerbatku. Zostałem sam. Czułem, że na mojej skórze się robi gęsia skórka. Nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić. Po dwóch godzinach wróciła do mnie Astrid z kocem, który zabrała. Byłem już wykończony, tak samo jak ona. Okryłem ją kocem i siebie. Cały czas siedziałem zapatrzony w portal. Astrid tego niezauważyła, bo zasnęła. Coś mnie kusiło. Chciałbym chociaż tego przejścia dotknąć. Po chwili wstałem i włożyłem tam rękę. '''Tym czasem w Knieii Pesperktywa Luny ' Patrzyłam się cały czas w ten portal. Po paru sekundach rozejrzałam się po sali. Nikogo tu nie ma. Jest noc, więc wszyscy śpią. Poztanowiłam, że jednak dotknę tego przejścia. Włożyłam tam rękę. '''Na Berk ' 'Pesperktywa Czkawki ' Trzymałem przez chwilę tak rękę. Po chwili poczułem coś innego. Jakby inną rękę. Zabrałem rękę z krzykiem. 'W Knieii ' 'Pesperktywa Luny ' Trzymałam tak rękę, aż potem poczułam inną rękę. Z wrzaskiem zabrałam swoja rękę. '''Na Berk Pesperktywa Czkawki ' Gdy krzyknąłem, obudziłem przez przypadek Astrid, na co zerwała się z posłania jak opażona. < Astrid > Czkawka? Co się dzieje?! Nic nie powiedziałem, tylko schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Podeszła do mnie i mnie uścisnęła najmocniej jak potrafiła. < Astrid > Włożyłeś tam rękę, tak? - zapytała zmartwiona. Kiwnąłem głową. < Astrid > I co się stało? Nie odpowiedziałem. < Astrid > Coś poczułeś? Ponownie kiwnąłem głową. Po chwili wydusiłem... < Czkawka > Poczułem czyjąś rękę po drugiej stronie. '''W Knieii ' 'Pesperktywa Luny ' Nie wiem co to było. A raczej KTO. Nagle do sali wpadli Ahus, Loralia oraz Hira. < Hira > Luna! - wykrzyknęła - Co się stało?! < Loralia > Coś usłyszałaś? < Ahus > Spokojnie! Nie wszystkie na raz! - uciszył je podnosząc jedno, ciemnobrązowe skrzydło. Natychmiast się wyciszyły. - A teraz od nowa. Co sie stało? Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko poczułam, jak koniec mojego feniksiego ogona roi się od iskier. Ahus to zauważył. < Ahus > Włożyłaś tam rękę? - zpytał poważnie. Przytaknęłam. Loralia poderzła do mnie i położyła swoją delikatną dłoń na mojej głowie. < Loralia > Ciekawość nie jest grzechem, ale musisz także uważać na to co cię ciekawi. A teraz możesz nam powiedzieć czy coś poczułaś? < Luna > Poczułam obcą rękę. - na obliczach dwóch władców były wyrazy niepokoju, a na obliczu Hiry zmartwienie i pełne przerażenie. - A-Ale nic mi nie jest. < Ahus > Cieszy mnie to. - uśmiechnął się, ale potem twarz mu zpoważniała - Ale musiz uważać. Po tych słowach pożegnałam się i wybiegłam z świątyni jak najszybciej. Za plecami słyszałam jak biegnie za mną Hira i wołała, abym się zatrzymała. Oczywiście to zrobiłam, ponieważ chciałam mieć kogoś bardzo bliskiego u boku. Bodbiegła do mnie i tak mi się żuciła na szyję, że prawie się wywaliłam. Z przyjemnością oddałam uścisk. Usłyszałam także ciche mruczenie. No cóż, jak to pół-koty. Po chwili się ode mnie oderwała. < Hira > Chcesz gdzies ze mną iść? Na przykład... na Pole Gyrtalira? Przypomniałam sobie. Felix! < Luna > Pzepraszam, ale umówiłam sie z Felixem. < Hira > Będziecie sami i się w coś zabawicie? - spytała z zalotnym zpojrzeniem. < Luna > Yyyyyyy.... no coś w tym rodzaju. - wyjąkałam. Nigdy niektórych osób nie zrozumiem. '''Rozdział 4 - Czym ona jest? Na Berk ' Przez cały tydzień siedziałem przy tym portalu. Zawsze siedziałem tam od teraz ze Szczerbatkiem. Nad ranem postanowiłem, że się przejdę. Nic na razie nie wiadomo, a te szepty bez przerwy mówią coś o smoczym proroctwie. Nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi z tym proroctwem, ale musiałem czekać. Poszedłem się przejść ze Szczerbatkiem do wioski po przybory do szkicowania. '''W Knieii ' '''Pesperktywa Luny Patrzyłam bez przerwy w tą bramę. Postanowiłam, że ją naszkicuję. Efekt był z jak nieba wzięty. Od urodzenia miałam talent rysowniczy. Nagle do sali weszła moja matka. < Saphirre > Luna... < Luna > Tak? - odpowiedziałam cicho. < Saphirre > ( westchnięcie ) Może... dołączysz do nas, co? - zapytała cicho i spokojnie - Własnie zaczęły się tańce, a wiesz że bez ciebie jest mniejsza zabawa. Hmm? Co ty na to? < Luna > Zastanowię się - rzekłam patrząc na swe skórzane buty. Mama pogłaskała mnie po głowie. Kocha moje włosy. < Saphirre > Oczywiście. - po chwili się uśmiechnęła - Pamiętaj, słuchaj głosu serca. I pod żadnym pozorem nie zdejmój z szyii swojego naszyjnika. - odparła z powagą. Nie wytłumaczyłam do czego ten naszyjnik służy. Daje mi on moc ognia oraz skrzydła i inne umiejętności. Bez niego jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Jest gruby, czerwony, błyszczący, wysadzony rubinami, a na środku ma ogromny rubin w kształcie płomienia. Nigdy go nie zdejmę. < Luna > Oczywiście - szepnęłam. Mama mnie przytuliła. < Saphirre > W każdym świecie tętnieje życie i miłość.- ucałowała mnie w glowę i wyszła. Jej słowa dotarły prosto do mojego serca. Wiem co mi teraz serce podpowiada. Abym przeszła i znalazła tam życie. Jak tam jest? Czy w ogóle jest tam życie? Chcę się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Nie wytrzymałam. Mam ze sobą zawsze moje ogniste lasso oraz szkicownik. W nim ma wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Napisałam na pustej kartce co zrobię, wstałam i podchodzę coraz bliżej i bliżej. Nagle się poślizgnęłam i wpadłam prosto w odchłań. To było potwornie dziwne uczucie. Wszystkio było... białe i... takie piękne. Czułam się jakbym latała. Ale nie umiem latać. Po chwili upadłam na dwardą ziemię. Udało się... przeszłam przez portal. Pesperktywa Czkawki Właśnie zacząłem z powrotem wracać do portalu. Chciałem jak najszybciej dokończyć to pióro. Ze Szczerbatkiem byliśmy już przed jasknią w której sie znajdował portal. Nagle słyszę jakiś dźwięk. Jakby coś spadło o ziemię. A raczej ktoś. Dałem znak Szczerbatkowi, aby się na chwilę schował. Pesperktywa Luna Jęknęłam. Bardzo bolało mnie prawe skrzydło, ale nie jest złamane. Po chwili patrzę przed siebe i pojmuję, że jestem w jaskini. Nagle słyszę, że ktoś nadchodzi. Pesperktywa Czkawki ''' Usłyszałem jęk, ale dziewczęcy, nie kobiecy. Powoli wchodzę, a tam zauważam dziewczynę, wyglądająca na 14 lat. Była przerażona. '''Pesperktywa Luny Zauważam, że ktoś wchodzi. Nie widziałam dokładnie jego twarzy, ale i tak jestem przerażona. Pesperktywa Czkawki ' Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Podchodziłem coraz bliżej, ale ona się cofała. < Czkawka > Hej. - rzekłem z troską. Nic nie powiedziała. Cała się trzęsła. < Czkawka > Kim jesteś? Nadal nic nie powiedziała. Po chwili wyprostowała się i to co ujżałem to zielone jak trawa oczy. < Czkawka > ''Są takie same jak moje - pomyślałem. Kiedy starała mi się przyjrzeć, cicho powiedziała: < Osoba > J-j-jes-s-tem... - urwała. Podszedłem do niej i kucnąłem. < Czkawka > Możesz mi powiedzieć - uśmiechnąłem się - nic ci nie zrobię. Po chwili ciszy jej twarz sie zrelaksowała. < Osoba > Jestem kniejczykiem. - rzekła cicho. Kniejczykiem? < Czkawka > Co... Przepraszam! Kto to jest kniej-cośtam? Próbowała się podnieść, ale wydała cichy stęk. < Czkawka > Może wyjdziesz na zewnątrz? - spytałem niepewnie. Kiwnęła głową i po chwili podałem jej rękę. Wachała się, aż w końcu podała mi swoją. Jest bardzo delikatna i miękka. < Osoba > Spoko, nic mi nie jest. - jęknęła, ale słabo widziałem jej twarz. Było bardzo ciemno. 'Pesperktywa Luny ' Nie wiedziałam kto to jest, ale wydaje się być miły. Ale gdy próbowałam się podnieść, poczułam lekki ból w prawym skrzydle. Podał mi rękę. Zawahałam się, lecz po chwili podałam mu swoją. Pomógł mi się podnieś. Na razie nie wyczuł moich skrzydeł. Kiedy wyszlismy na zewnątrz, aż zaniemówiłam. To było takie piękne miejsce. Po chwili przyjżałam się osobie, która mnie trzymała za ramię. Był to średniego wzrostu brunet, prawie mojej wielkości, ale odrobinę wyższy.Miał zielone jak trawa oczy i przyjazny wyraz twarzy. Jego włosy były trochę potargane, przydługie i podobne bardzo do mojego koloru. Na sobie nosił coś w stylu kombinezonu, podobnego do mojego, ale miałam szkarłatno-ognisty. Zdziwiło mnie trochę, że nie ma ogona czy części zwierzęcej. 'Pesperktywa Czkawki ' Gdy wyprowadziłem tą osobę na zewnątrz, od razu zobaczyłem podobną do mojego wzrostu dziewczynę. Miała tak samo lekko potargane włos co ja. Barwa prawie także taka sama, tyle że po bokach miała grube, długie kosmyki, które się układały w niewielki łuk w stronę jej szyii. Miała także podobny kombinezon, tyle że szkarłatny. Ona ma także przyjazny wyraz twarzy. Po chwili to co zobaczyłem, mnie totalnie zszokowało. Na jej plecach była para orlich skrzydeł z kolcami gdzie się skrzydła zginały, a ogon był pierzasty z takich samych piór, które znalazł Szczerbatek. Na dodatek miała pierzaste uszy w kształcie uszów kota. < Czkawka > Ty masz skrzydła! - wykszyknąłem puszczając jej ramię - I... i o-ogon! Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zarechotała. < Osoba > U nas to normalne że się ma skrzydła, czy część zwierzęcą. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Trochę dziwne, że ty nie masz skrzydeł i ogona. < Czkawka > U nas nikt nie ma skrzydeł. Na jej twarzy malowało sie szczere zdziwienie. < Osoba > Powaga?! - spytała zszokowana - Nikt?! < Czkawka > Nikt. Nic więcej nie powiedziła, tylko rozejrzała się po Kruczym Urwisku. Ładnie wygląda gdy jej ogon powoli się kołysze na lewo i prawo. 'Pesperktywa Luny ' < Luna > To niesamowite miejsce. - szepnęłam. Po chwili zza skały powoli wyszedł czarny jak noc smok z zielonymi oczętami. - Widać że tu macie smoki - odparłam. Na twarzy obcego pojawiło się zdziwienie. < Osoba > To on cie nie przeraża? < Luna > Oczywiście że nie! - odparłam ze śmiechem. - U nas smoki to norma. Każdy z nas może mieć własnego zmoka. Nawet ja mam swojego. - po chwili patrząc w niebo powiedziałam z rozmarzeniem - Cudownie jest sie tak wzbić w niebo. Zobaczyłam, że obcy się usmiechnął. < Osoba > Tak - szepnął - To cudowne uczucie. - zamknął oczy i wdechnął powietrze nosem. Po chwili rzekł - Jak masz na imię? Wiedziałam, że w krótce o to zapyta. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy i rzekłam lekko rozwijając skrzydła. < Luna > Mam na imię Luna Heddis. '''Rozdział 5 - Czy coś nas jeszcze zaskoczy i zadowoli? Pesperktywa Czkawki ' Luna. Ma na imię Luna. < Czkawka > Piękne imię. - powiedziałem. Lekko się uśmiechnęła. < Luna > A czy mogę znać twoje imię? - spytała z ciekawością. < Czkawka > Ok. Mam na imię Czkawka. Na jej twarzy zawitało szczere rozbawienie. < Luna > Imie pierwsza klasa - zaśmiała się. Ja też się zasmiałem. - Nie to że dokuczam czy cos takiego... - powiedziała szybko. < Czkawka > Spoko. - zobaczyłem, że słońce zaczyna zachodzić. - Wybacz, ale nie mogę cię na razie zabrać do mojej wioski. < Luna > Rozumiem - odparła z małym zawodem - Jeśli nie macie skrzydeł czy innych rzeczy jak ja, to mogliby wpaść... < Czkawka > ... w panikę - dokończyłem. Po chwili rozejrzała się, i rzekła: < Luna > Dam se radę. Nie jestem już małym pisklakiem. Mam w końcu 14 lat. - rzekła z uśmiechem. < Czkawka > Ja mam 21 lat, a jestem już wodzem wioski. < Luna > ( gwizd ) To nieźle. - po chwili odparła z lekkim jękiem - Ja mam zostać alphą całej Knieii. < Czkawka > Czyli twój dom się nazywa Knieja, tak? < Luna > Dooooookładnie. - rzekła. < Czkawka > Yyyymm... może zostać tu z tobą, co? - zapytałem niepewnie. Kiwnęła lekko głową. < Luna > No, jakieś towarzystwo by się przydało - uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Pomyślałem o jednej rzeczy. O Astrid! Musiałbym pilnować od czasu do czasu Luny, a znając życie, zaczęłaby coś podejrzewać. < Czkawka > A czy jutro będę mógł ci przedstawić jedną osobę? - spytałem z nadzieją. Luna się szeroko uśmiechnęła ukazując lekko swoje białe zęby, z czego dwa z nich były zaostrzone jak u smoka. < Luna > Jasne! Chciałabym tu poznać kogoś nowego. - także sie uśmiechnąłem. '''Pesperktywa Luny ' Nareszcie będę mogła poznać kogoś nowego. < Czkawka > Widać, że jesteś zmęczona. - odparł z troską. Nie ukrywam, że byłam padnięta. < Luna > No fakt. W końcu przez cały czas w Knieii siędziałam przed tym portalem odkąt się pojawił. < Czkawka > To nieźle - skrzywił się. - Może się prześpisz? Tak dawno czekałam na ten moment. < Luna > Jeszcze się pytasz?! - odpowiedziałam i poszłam w stronę dużego drzewa. < Czkawka > Yyyyy... - zdziwił się - Luna, przeciesz mamy jaskinie. - Wskazał na wejście. Uśmiechnęłam się. < Luna > Ja śpię inaczej. Patrz! - weszłam na twardą gałąź drzewa, zawisłam na ogonie do góry nogami i okryłam się skrzydłami. < Czkawka > Heh, a to ci checa! - zaśmiał się. - Na pewno będziesz tak spała? < Luna > ( usmiech ) O mnie się nie martw. Da-aaaaam sobie radę - ziewnęłam. Podrzedł do mnie i powiedział: < Czkawka > Fajne skrzydła. - potrząsnełam lekko skrzydłami z zadowoleniem. - Dobranoc, Kniejczyku - odparł ze śmiechem. < Luna > Dobranoc, eeeee... kim ty tak w ogóle jesteś? < Czkawka > Jestem wikingiem. < Luna > Warto wiedzieć na przyszłosć - zarechotałam, na co odpowiedział mi tym samym. Po chwili powoli zamknęłam oczy i otuliłam się skrzydłami. Poczułam, jak dotyka mojego skrzydła. < Czkawka > Miło, że cię spotkałem. - szepnął. Te słowa zapamiętam na zawsze. Po chwili zapadła ciemnośc i zapadłam w głęboki sen. '''I co wy na to? Długo nad tym pracuję, ale sądze, że efekt jest niezły. Następny rozdział jutro. 'Für jetzt Freunde! ( Do zobaczenia, przyjaciele! ) ;) ' Rozdział 6 - Knieja w chwilowym stanie strachu i nowi przyjaciele. ' '''W Knieii ' 'Pesperktywa Hiry ' Minęło trochę czasu, od kąd matka Luny do niej poszła. Boję się o moją przyjaciółkę. Jest miła, odważna, zabawna, a zarazem przyjazna i zabawna. Nie chcę, aby przez to całe przejście popadła w tepresję i odizolowywała się od nas. Postanowiłam, że z nią porozmawiam. Poleciałam do sali tronowej, w którym znajdował się portal i Luna. Gdy stanęłam przed drzwiami, coś mnie olśniło. Luna jest także mega uparta, więc w każdej chwili mogła wparować do tego portalu, ale gdyby... Odpędziłam od siebie tę myśl jak najdalej i weszłam powoli do sali zerkając na miejsce w którym powinna być dziewczyna, ale na darmo wpatrywałam się w puste posłanie, na którym od teraz czuwała. < Hira > Luna... - szepnęłam przerażona, kiedy przeczytałam kartkę, która leżała na posłaniu. Padłam na kolana i ukryłam się w moich białych, jak u anioła skrzydłach. Płakałam. Po chwili wstałam i wypadłam jak z procy do władców, którzy byli na co nocnej pełni. Gdy byłam już w tłumie wrzasnęłam: < Hira > LUNA PRZESZŁA PRZEZ TEN PORTAL! - wrzasnęłam ile sił w płucach na połowę okolicy Knieii. Po chwili zapadła cisza. Przybiegł Ahus. < Ahus > ŻE CO TAKIEGO?!!! - zagrzmiał. Pokazał mu list. Zaczął go czytać z drżeniem w głosie. '' Drodzy przyjaciele i inni kniejczycy, '' tak już dłużej być nie może. Przechodzę. I nie obchodzi mnie to, czy mi tego zabronicie. Zamierzam znaleść życie! Nie spocznę, do puki nie odnajdę jakiś stworzeń. Dam radę. Jestem potężna i zastępczynią tronu Knieii czy nie? Tak... . Jeśli moja mama tego nie czytała, to powiedzcie jej, że będę ją kochać ponad życie. Tak samo was wszystkich. '' '' Luna Heddis '' Nikt się nie odezwał nawet słowem. Po chwili usłyszałam parę szlochów i zrozpaczonych jęków. Gdy to wszystko usłyszała matka Luny, schowała twarz w dłoniach. < Saphirre > Nie... nie... NIE! - wszasnęła, a Ahus powiedział na głos: < Ahus > Zaklinam was, że Lunie nic się nie stanie. Ma moc potężną i jest odważna. Da sobie radę - mówił ze spokojem, ale widać, że jest pełen wstrząsu. < Hira > Luna nie da się tak łatwo pokonać. Wystarczy, że będziemy czekali. - rzekłam. Po chwili dodałam - I lepiej będzie, jak nie będziemy się na nią gniewać, bo inaczej popadnie w dosłowną depresję jak wróci. To w końcu Luna, nie? - powiedziałam ostatnie zdanie, jakby było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie. Całe towarzystwo potwierdziło. - A teraz wracajmy do zabawy. Luna na pewno także o nas myśli. A może sprowadzi nowych przyjaciół? - ta nowina o wiele bardziej rozweseliła mieszkańców Knieii. Po chwili zabawa zaczęła się toczyć dalej, a Serfid szepnął mi z zadowoleniem do ucha: < Serfid > Doskonała przemowa, Hira. - po chwili zpoważniał - Ale musimy liczyć na Lunę. Zgadzam się z nim. Po paru sekundach dołączyłam do morskoskrzydłych, którzy tańczyli do melodii ,, Fear no darkness ". Serfid ma rację. Musimy na Lunę liczyć. Link do melodii: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWpe2ppRRGg '''Na Berk ' 'Pesperktywa Czkawki ' Była nadal noc. Rozmyślałem o tym co się dzisiaj działo. Obok mnie leży Szczerbatek. < Czkawka > Wiesz co, mordko? Luna to naprawdę fajna dziewczyna. - mruknąłem. Szczerbatek z zadowoleniem zamruczał. Po chwili usłyszałem ciche nucenie: I don't know you, but I need more time, '' ''promise me, you'll be mine, '' ''birds are flying over Europe skies, '' ''tell me please, why can't I? Wiedziałem, że to Luna śpiewa. Poznaję jej głos. Gdy wychylam się trochę z jaskini, to widzę ją, leżącą na trawie, wpatrująca się w nocne niebo. Gdy mnie zauważyła, natychmiast umilkła i czmynchnęła z powrotem na drzewo. Wyszedłem z kryjowki i podrzedłem do niej. < Czkawka > Ładny masz śpiew. - powiedziałem. Ona zaś parsknęła. < Luna > Śpiew? To raczej jazgot! < Czkawka > Nie prawda! - oburzyłem się. Zauważyłem, że odwraca wzrok na bok. - Może lepiej odpocznij. Jutro ci kogoś przedstawię. - od razu się rozchmurzyła. < Luna > Ok. Dobranoc. < Czkawka > Dobranoc. - pogłaskałem ją po skrzydle. Po chwili zasnęła. Ja usnąłem obok niej, tyle, że na ziemi. '''Rano Luna nadal śpi. Postanowiłem, że przedstawię jej Astrid. Ona już pewnie jest na nogach. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem do wioski pod jej dom. Cicho wszedłem do środka, a tam ją zastałem z Wichurą. Na mój widok uśmiechnęła się. < Astrid > A tyle czekałam, ąz mnie odwiedzisz. - podszedłem do niej i szepnąłem: < Czkawka > Poleć ze mną nad Krucze Urwisko. Mam ci coś do pokazania. - po chwili zastanowienia się zgodziła. Po paru minutach lotu na Szczerbatku byliśmy prawie na miejscu. Na chwilę się zastrzymaliśmy. < Czkawka > Astrid, - chwyciłem ją za ręce.- obiecuj mi, że nie powiesz o tym nikomu. Dobrze? Zaskoczona powiedziała: < Astrid > Obiecuję. Cicho wylądowałiśmy przy jeziorku, ale nie widziałem Luny. Może odleciała ze strachu? < Astrid > To co masz mi do pokazania? - zapytała zakładając ręce na piersi. Zerknąlem za nią, a tam zza drzewa wychodzi Luna. Widać, że jest usmiechnięta i zaintrygowana. Chwyciłem Astrid za ramiona i powoli ją obróciłem w stronę Luny. Astrid wysztrzeżyła na Lunę oczy, a ona zaś pomachała z radością ptasim ogonem. < Astrid > Kto... to... jest? - wydukała. < Czkawka > To jest Luna - przedstawiłem ją, na co Luna ukazała lekko swoje zęby w uśmiechu. Astrid powoli podeszła do niej i powiedziała: < Astrid > Ty masz skrzydła! - powiedziała z szokiem. - Jak to możliwe?! < Luna > U nas to normalne. - uśmiechnęła się. Astrid także się trochę uspokoiła i oddała usmiech. < Czkawka > To jest Astrid. - powiedziałem do Luny. < Luna > Miło. - rzekła podając skrzydło. Astrid ze śmiechem uścisnęła jej skrzydło. Luna nie zauważyła, że została przygwożdżona do ziemi przez Szczerbatka, który zaczął ją lizać gdzie popadnie. - PRZESTAAAAAAŃ!!! - ryknęła ze śmiechem. Gdy przestał, oczyszczała swoje skrzydła. - Kto mi to teraz zmyje? < Astrid > Wiesz, jestes bardzo do niego podobna - powiedziała wzkazując na mnie. Raczej ją to zdziwiło. < Luna > Powaga? < Astrid > Jasne. - spojrzała na jej skrzydła i powiedziała - skrzydła pierwsza klasa. Nagle zauważyłem, że na końcówkach jej włosów są iskry. < Czkawka > Luna! Twoje włosy się palą! - krzyknąłem przerażony. Ona się zaśmiała. < Luna > No przecież! Mam moc ognia - w jej dłoni z nikąd pojawił się płomień. - mogę go w każdej chwili kontrolować. - gdy uniosła odrobinę dłoń, płomień przybrał krzałt malutkiej nocnej furii, która leciała w miejscu. < Czkawka > Wow - szepnąłem. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, aby dotknąć płomienia Luny, ale się poparzyłem. Syknąłem z bólu. Na mojej ręce został bolesny, mocny ślad. - Nie boli cię to?! Obróciła płomień w dłoni parę razy. < Luna > Nic a nic. Tylko trochę łaskocze. < Czkawka > Szkoda, że nie może nie ranić. - powiedziałem z bólem trzymając się za oparzoną dłoń. Luna spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. Pesperktywa Luny Chyba trzeba było go uprzedzić, aby nie dotykał płomienia. < Luna > Daj rękę - zaskoczony dał mi swoją dłoń. Przycisnęłam jego dłoń do mojego policzka. Zamknęłam powoli oczy i postanowiłam, że użyję moich łez uzdrowienia. Zrelaxowałam się i pozwoliłam moim łzom płynąć po dłoni Czkawki. Gdy zauważył, że z moich oczu lecą łzy, powiedział: < Czkawka > No weź, nie płacz. - powiedział z troską - to tylko oparzenie. < Astrid > Czkawka! Zobacz na swoje oparzenie - wskazała na oparzenie. Tyle, że oparzenia już nie było. Moje łzy zagoiły jego dłoń. Gdy puściłam jego dłoń, otarłam szybko oczy. Czkawka stał jak słup patrząc w miejsce w którym przed chwilą było oparzenie. < Czkawka > Twoje... twoje... ł-łzy... - wyjąkał. < Luna > Stary, spokojnie. - rzekłam ze śmiechem. Po chwili spojrzał w me oczy i wyszeptał: < Czkawka > Twoje łzy uzdrawiają. Kiwnęłam głową. Wreście mogłam ponownie użyć moich łez. W knieii prawie nikt się nie rani, wie nie mam po co uraniać moich łez uzdrowienia. < Czkawka > A czy u was każdy ma takie łzy? < Luna > Nie każdy. Tylko ci, co są w połowie feniksami oraz te stworzenia co są w stadzie natury. < Astrid > A czy możesz nam opowiedzieć o tym trochę więcej? Uśmiechnęłam się w myślach. Nie miałam komu mówic o tym jak jest u nas w Knieii. Usiedliśmy nad brzegiem oczka wodnego i wszystko zaczęlam im opowiadać. Rozdział 6 - Hira i polowanie z rana. W Kniei Pesperktywa Hiry Siedziałam pod wodą rozmyślając. Czy Luna wróci? Zadawałam sobie to pytanie dosyć często. Fakt, że nie ma jej tylko miesiąc, ale bez niej czuję się, jakbym... jakbym... miała być zawsze sama. To okropne uczucie. Oddychałam cicho między rafą koralową. Czułam, że pod oczami pieką mnie łzy, które się rozpływały w wodzie. Cała Knieja już spała. Z wyjątkiem mnie i Felixa. Siedział na drzewie Luny i czekał tak samo jak ja. Odkąt Luna zniknęła to zamknął się w sobie. Nic nie pomagało. Do mnie nagle podpłynęła szafirowa smoczyca, Kiera, która jest moją starszą siostrą. < Kiera > A ty nadal tu siedzisz? Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko patrzyłam się w ciemną część oceanu. Westchnęła, a jej pyska wyleciało kilka bąbelków, które popłynęły ku powierzchni. < Kiera > Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale czasu nie cofniesz. - powiedziała spokojnie obejmując mnie skrzydłem i siadając obok mnie na skale. Nagle coś mnie olśniło. < Hira > A czy opowiesz mi tą legendę o Farteii? - To moja jedna z ulubionych legend. Kiera smarszczyła lekko nos. < Kiera > Chcesz się dowiedzieć co się stało z naszyjnikiem żywiołu czasu, tak? Odwróciłam szybko głowę, przez co mój blond warkocz trzepnął o skałę. Kiera Podpłynęła tak, abym ją widziała. < Kiera > Mogę ci opowiedzieć tą legendę jeśli chcesz. Moje białe jak śnieg skrzydła trochę się rozłożyły, a mój biały w niebieskie jak szafiry pasy ogon oplotłam wokół nóg. Kiera pływała w miejscu zakłopotana. < Kiera > Jeśli chcesz to nie muszę ci jej opowiadać. Zerwałam się z głazu, rozprostowałam skrzydła powoli nimi machając, abym mogła zgrabniej płynąć do biblioteki w pałacu mojej matki. Słyszałam jak Kiera łopocze skrzydłami w wodzie aby za mną nadążyć. < Kiera > Hira! Dokąt płyniesz? < Hira > Do biblioteki mojej matki. < Kiera > Po co? < Hira > Po zwój. Nie powiem ci jaki, bo chcę mieć tą sprawę dla siebie. Po tych słowach przyspierzyłam. Na nieszczęście wpłynęłam do ciemniejszej części oceanu. Na szczęście mam na ciele i skrzydłach niebieskie pasy, które mogę zapalać w ciemności. Kiedy je zapaliłam, w oddali widziałam inne świecące pasy. Były trochę ciemniejsze. Wiedziałam kto to jest. < Hira > Korsej! Natychmiast przypłynął do mnie brunet z szarymi skrzydłami, granatową zbroją wysadzoną w szafiry i szmaragdy, a na jego twarzy był szeroki uśmiech, z którego można było odczytać słowa ,, Tęskniłem za tobą'.' < Korsej > Tęskniłem za tobą - powiedział takim głosem, że każda dziewczyna od razu by wzdychała. < Hira > Ja za tobą też. - spojrzałam w jego szare oczy, a on w moje błękitne. < Korsej > Idziesz z nami popływać i iść na połów? Podobno jest całe stado sumów. < Hira > Bardzo bym chciała, ale właśnie płynęłam do biblioteki. - po chwili jego uśmiech zamienił się w uśmiech pełen zawodu. < Korsej > Tak bardzo mnie unikasz. Chciałbym z tobą spędzić trochę czasu. Z oddali słychać było stado różnych stworzeń, które się wybierały na śniadanie. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że przesiedziałam tutaj całą noc. Położyłam swoje ręce na jego szyii. < Hira > Dobrze. Popłynę. Po paru minutach widać było całe stado morskożytnych. Na najwyższej skale pojawiła się moja matka. Tak się składa, że ona jest królową żywiołu wody . Chsząknęła i rozłożyła swe białe jak moje skrzydła i krzyknęła z zadowoleniem: < Tussand > Witam was na kolejnym połowie. Tym razem mamy dużo szczęścia, gdyż sumy się rozmnożyły. Złapcie ich jak najwięcej, a potem nasi artyści przerobią je na najleprze potrawy. Śniadanie będzie o tej samej porze jeśli się pospieszycie. Po tych słowach wszyscy się rozpłynęłi po różnych zakątkach. Ktoś krzyknął: < Morskożytny > Może, jakąś piosenkę zaśpiewamy, co? Nagle wszyscy zaczęliśmy śpiewać i robić podwodne sztuczki łapiąc ryby: It's automatic when I '' ''Talk with old friends The conversation turns to Girls we knew when their Hair was soft and long and the Beach was the place to go The suntanned bodies and Waves of sunshine the California girls and a Beautiful coastline warmed up weather Let's get together and DO IT AGAIN ( doo-wop ) '' ''With a girl the lonely sea looks Goog in moonlight Makes your night-times warm And out of sight ( doo-wop ) '' ''Been so long ( Hey now hey now hey now Hey now hey now hey now Hey now hey now hey now Hey now hey now hey now ) Well, I've been thinking 'bout All the places we've surfet and danced and All the faces we've missed so let's get Back together and '' ''DO IT AGAIN Come and do... ( doo-wop ) '' Gdy skończyliśmy śpiewać ja jeszcze pływałam z Korsejem. Razem płynęliśmy do góry, potem z róóżnych stron do góry nogami w dół i pętle nadal dołem. Słychać było okrzyki podziwu. Na koniec się pocałowaliśmy i przytuliliśmy. Bito nam brawo, a moja matka szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Po chwili rzekła: < Tussand > Możecie już odpłynąc. Za niedługo rozpocznie się uczta. Wszyscy odpłynęłi, zaś ja postanowiłam odwiedzić Felixa. Powiedziałam o tym Korsejowi i odpłynęłam ku powierzchni. Wyskoczyłam z wody w locie zawisając przez chwilę w powietrzu i odleciałam na teren ogniożytnych. Link do piosenki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWOKiIONgi8 'Next będzie nawet dzisiaj! ' '''Rozdział 7 - Niebezpieczeństwo na drodze! Pesperktywa Czkawki ''' Minął miesiąc od kąt Luna się pojawiła. Opowiadała nam cały czas o Knieji. < Czkawka > Czyli Knieja nie ma końca? Nie wiadomo gdzie jest jej koniec? < Luna > Dokładnie. Luna sporo opowiedziała mi o swoim domu. To musi być niezwykłe miejsce. < Astrid > Jakie macie tam smoki? - spytała z wielką ciekawością. Mnie tez to ciekawi. < Luna > Miliony gatunków. Rogogony, mroziki, lungi, martwice, ostrzaże, ogniornady i wiele innych gatunków. < Czkawka > A jakiego gatunku jest twój smok? - ciekawe jak się nazywa jej smok. Zobaczyłem, że Lunie opadły jej pierzaste uszy, a jej głowa trochę opadła. < Luna > Nie wiadomo... - powiedziała cichutko - to nieznany nam gatunek. Chyba ostatni z tej rasy. < Czkawka > To tak jak Szczerbatek. - Luna popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie. < Luna > Kto to Szczerbatek? - spytała z rozbawieniem. No i masz, nie powiedziałem jej kto to Szczerbatek. Wskazałem ręką na mojego smoka. < Luna > Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no tak. - klepnęła się w czoło. Siedzieliśmy cicho nad wodą i nikt się nie odzywał. '''Pesperktywa Luny Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Powiedziałam im chyba dosłownie wszystko. Z nudów aż klapnęłam się na plecy. Poczułam że położyłam się na ostrym kamieniu. Wrzasnęłam z bólu, a ta dwójka się śmiała. Kopnęłam kamień jak najdalej w niebo z niezwykłą siłą krzycząc i machając skrzydłami: < Luna > Lassen Sie sie klar verdammt, Scheiße! ( tłum. ,, Niech cię jasny szlag trafi, gnoju! " ) Po chwili zatkałam usta rękoma. Ze wstydu opadły mi uszy, lecz po chwili jęknęłam: < Luna > Yyyyyyyyyy... przepraszam. Wyrwało mi się. - zarechotałam. Patrzyli się na mnie przez chwilę, spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Po paru sekundach do nich dołączyłam. < Astrid > Ja nie mogę! - krzyknęła ze śmiechem - Nigdy nie słyszałam tak śmiesznego języka! < Luna > To język Kniejczyków. - wydusiłam ze śmiechem. < Czkawka > A co powiedziałaś? - powiedział trzymając się za brzuch. Starałam się powstrzymać smiech na sekundę i szybko powiedziałam: < Luna > Niech cię jasny szlag trafi, gnoju! - ryknęłam śmiechem, lecz ich stan był gorszy. Oboje już płakali ze śmiechu. Minęło chyba 15 minut zanim się trochę uspokoili. Smoki patrzyły na nas jak na kretynów. Upadłam na kolana dysząc ze śmiechu. < Czkawka > Tego słowa nie zapomnę do końca życia. - wydusił opierając się o kolana, a Astrid się opierała o jego plecy. < Astrid > Robi się trochę ciemno. Spojrzałam w niebo. Było już prawie ciemno. Przez chwilę jeszcze siedzieliśmy na trawie, aż zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno. Po chwili na niebie zaroiło się od gwiazd. Zupełnie jak w Knieji. Przypomniały mi się chwile, które spędzaliśmy na placu głównym pod gołym niebem bawiąc się. Zwłaszcza moje tańce z przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Na to wspomnienie opadły mi uszy, a wzrok skierowałam w dół. Poczułam pod moimi oczami łzy. To nie były tym razem łzy uzdrowienia. Były to łzy tęsknoty i smutku. Gdyby te łzy upadły na ziemię, powstałby ogromny wybuch. Dlatego otrzymałam od Serfid'a specjąlną chustę wytworzoną z wodorostów, łez syreny i krwi hippokampusa. Jeśli otrę tą chustą moje łzy, wtedy wsiąkają one w materiał, gdzie jest kieszonka, która je tam przechowuje. Zawsze mogę te łzy przywołać. Wyjęłam więc chustę i otarłam nią oczy. Czkawka to zauważył. < Czkawka > Płaczesz? Otarłam szybko oczy i schowałam chustę do kombinezonu. < Luna > Nie, nie! - odparłam z usmiechem. - Po prostu coś mi do oka wpadło. - Widać, że zmyślam, bo patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie. < Czkawka > Dlaczego płaczesz? Coś się stało? - dotknął mojego ramienia. Westchnęłam cicho. < Luna > Nigdy nie opuściłam domu na tak długo. To znaczy... wyruszałam na pare lat na wojny, ale to nadal była Knieja.... Mój dom... Teraz pewnie się zaczynają tańce. < Astrid > Jakie tańce? < Luna > Co wieczór idziemy na plac główny i się tam po prostu bawimy. Tańczymy, śpiewamy na scenie i wiele innych rzeczy. To świetna zabawa. Tylko nie wtedy gdy się jest samym. To wtedy jest... < Czkawka, Luna > ... okropne uczucie. - powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. Patrzył w moje zielone oczy, a ja w jego zielone. Było w nich coś, co kiedyś widziałam. Coś znajomego. Ale nie wiem co! Patrzył dalej na mnie z współczuciem. Szczerbatek podrzedł do mnie i liznął mnie po policzku. Zamruczał, jakby mu było zmutno. Podrapałam go za uchem i jedną ręką go objęłam za szyję wtulając się w nią. Poczułam jakbym się przytulała do Eragona. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam jak on oddaje uścisk swoimi skrzydłami. Pesperktywa Czkawki Ona musi na prawdę tęsknić za domem. Jest chyba prawie tak wrażliwa jak ja. Ale Szczerbatek i Luna razem uroczo wyglądają. Uśmiechnąłem się na ich widok. Astrid też. Gdy się oderwała od niego, zapytałem: < Czkawka > A pokażesz nam coś ze swych mocy? Założyła ręce na piersi jakby się zastanawiała. Po chwili kiwnęła głową. Dała znak ręką abyśmy się z Astrid i Szczerbatkiem odsunęli. Wstaliśmy i poszliśmy kawałek do tyłu. Spojrzała na nas z ukosa z uśmiechem. < Luna > Nazwałam to ,, Zorza Ognia . '' '''Pesperktywa Luny' Popatrzyłam na taflę jeziora. Zamknęłam oczy. Wyobraziłam sobie, że z moich rąk wysuwają się wiązki ognia i kierują w stronę jeziora. Odchyliłam głowę lekko do tyłu. Wyobraziłam sobie jak woda robi się czerwona od ognia. Podchodzę do jezora i staję przodem do trójki przyjaciół. Nadal mam zamknięte oczy. Po chwili je otworzyłam i skierowałam na czerwone jezioro. Z wody zaczęły się wyłaniać kule ognia. Zaczęły krążyć dokoła mojej osi. Rozłożyłam skrzydła, na których pojawiły się czerwone pasy. Zamachnęłam się skrzydłami i machnęłam nimi do przodu, przez co kule ognia wystrzeliły do nieba i zamieniły się w czerwoną zorzę polarną w której biegały przeróżne stworzenia. Nawet były smoki. Po chwili otworzyłam usta i wydałam ryk smoka, przez który zorza zamieniła się na milion nieszkodliwych cząsteczek, które się rozpływały w powietrzu. Zeszłam z jeziora i po chwili wszystko było po wszystkim. Popatrzyłam na Czkawkę. Myślałam, że na jego twarzy będzie zachwyt i podziw, a tak na prawdę zauważyłam szok, strach i złość. Pesperktywa Czkawki Nie mogłem uwieżyć w to co zobaczyłem. Miałem na myśl coś małego, a nie wybuch na cały archipelag! Spojrzałem na Lunę ze złością, strachem i szokiem. < Czkawka > Coś ty zrobiła?! Nie pomyślałaś, że moja wioska mogła to zobaczyć i następnego dnia wyruszyć na poszukiwania?! - wybuchnąłem. Na jej twarzy malował się teraz smutek i zawstydzenie. - Trzeba cię bedzie teraz ukryć! I ten portal. < Astrid > Czkawka! - powiedziała głośno - Spokojnie. Coś wymyślimy. < Czkawka > Ta, pewnie! Ciekawe co? - powiedziałem jej w twarz - Jak dasz mi jakiś pomysł przez 3 godziny to daj mi znać. Astrid teraz wyglądała na urażoną i smutną. < Astrid > Wiesz co? Zostawimy cię, abyś się uspokoił. - powiedziała cicho i oderzła ze Szczerbatkiem i Wichurą dalej. < Czkawka > A ty - zwróciłem się do Luny - Przez portal do domu. Luna spojrzała na mnie zła i poszła szybkim krokiem do portalu. Po chwili wyszła z jaskini i wściekła powiedziała: < Luna > SUPER! Tak się składa że portalu NIE MA!. Co takiego?! Zajrzałem do środka i zauważyłem złotą bramę, ale nie ma białego przejścia. Tylko brama. Spojrzałem kątem oka na Lunę i w furii szepnąłem: < Czkawka > Wyjaśnij mi to... TERAZ! < Luna > A SKĄD MAM WIEDZIEĆ CO SIĘ STAŁO?! - Ryknęła. Jej włosy zaczęły się powoli palić, a jej oczy stały się pomarańczowe i były w niej niebezpieczne iskry. - Nikt nie wiedział co to za portal! Po chwili przemieniła się w feniksa i wspięła się na drzewo, gdzie oparła się dziobem o korę drzewa i zaczęła cicho szlochać. To wszystko widziała Astrid. Była wściekła. < Astrid > Przeproś ją. - szepnęła łapiąc mnie za kołnierz kombinezonu. - T - E - R - A - Z ! To prawda. Byłem dla niej za ostry. Nie pomyślałem o tym, że będzie jej bardzo przykro. Podrzedłem do niej i cicho powiedziałem: < Czkawka > Luna... - nawet się nie odwróciła - Wybacz mi... wyszedłem z siebie. Kątem oka na mnie spojrzała. Jej oczy były teraz żółte, a na jej twarzy malował się szczery smutek. < Czkawka > Zachowałem się jak totalny tępak - uniosła lekko brwi - Jestem zdenerwowany, bo... mi na tobie zależy. Jesteś tak bardzo do mnie podobna, a ja o tym zapomniałem. Zapomniałem, że jesteś wrażliwa. - odwóciła się w moją stronę mrużąć lekko oczy z uśmiechem na dzobie - Chciałbym cię przeprosić. Po chwili seskoczyła na niższą gałąź, aby jej twarz była na wysokości mojej. Jej oczy stały się znowu zielone, a na jej złocistym dziobie z żółtymi pasami nadal malował się uśmiech, tyle że większy. < Luna > Tylko to chciałam usłyszeć. - mruknęła ze śmiechem. Teraz ja się uśmiechnąłem i porwałem dużego, czerwonego ptaka w moje ramiona. Po chwili się wtuliła w moje ramiona. < Astrid > No wreszcie! Ile można było czekać? Odwróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy Astrid opartą o skałę z uśmiechem. Podrzedłem do niej i też ją przytuliłem. Tak się wszyscy przytulaliśmy, aż smoki na nie powaliły na trawę. Po chwili dały nam wstać i spoważnialiśmy. < Czkawka > Luna. I tak trzeba cię gdzieś ukryć. - popatrzyłem na niebo i zobaczyłem że świta. - I trzeba to zrobić szybko. Usiedliśmy na trawie. < Czkawka > Plan jest taki. Ja lecę do wioski i staram się dowiedzieć czy wioska coś widziała, a ty Astrid, pilnujesz Luny. Jakby ktoś przyszedł - popatrzyłem na Lunę - przemieniasz się w coś małego. Mrówkę, żuka czy coś innego. Jasne? Przytaknęły. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do wioski. Gdy wylądowaliśmy otoczył nas tłum wikingów. Czyli to widzieli. < Wiking 1 > Wodzu! W nocy była czerwona zorza! < Wiking 2 > Były duchy zwierząt! < Wiking 3 > Słyszeliśmy potężny ryk! < Wiking 4 > Malutkie płomyczki w powietrzu! < Wiking 5 > Czy to normalne?! Wszyscy mówili naraz. Uciszyłem wszystkich podniesieniem ręki. < Czkawka > Słuchajcie mnie! Nie mam pojęcia co to było! - skłamałem. Nie lubię kłamać, ale nie mam wyboru. < Pyskacz > Przybyło to ze strony Kruczego Urwiska! - zwrócił się w stronę Sączysmarka, Mieczyka, Szpatki, Śledzika i Ereta - Wy! Lecicie tam i spróbujcie się dowiedzieć co to było! Po chwili byli już w chmurach. Przeraziłem się jak nie wiem co. < Pyskacz > Młody! W porządku? - klepnął mnie po plecach - Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył upiory. < Czkawka > To ja tu jestem wodzem i ja wykonuje rozkazy! - warknąłem. Po chwili poleciałem na skróty do Kruczego Urwiska. Dokończę póżniej. ''' '''W Knieji Peperktywa Hiry Dalej lecę do domu Luny. Jestem na terytorium ogniożytnych. Drzewa, trawa są jasne lub zielone tak jak zwykle, ale niektóre liście są czerwone, pomarańczowe albo złote. Przy zachodzie słońca pięknie to wygląda. Polany są duże, góry wysokie, wodospady wydobywające się z chmur czy latających ziem lśnią pomaraczą poprzez zachodzące słońce. Widać dom Luny, który jest dużym drzewem osadzonym nad urwiskiem z widokiem na jeziora, wodospady i polany. Ogniożytni mieszkańcy, centaury, pegazy, mantykory i inne stworzenia przemieszczały się, albo odpoczywały na swój sposób. Niektórzy sleżeli na trawach pod drzewami, a niektórzy latali lub biegali stadami. Zauważyłam nad jednym z jezior Arychimarę. To peryt. Peryt jest jeleniem z orlimi skrzydłami. Arychimara jest jedną ze strażników Achus'a. Wylądowałam obok niej cicho, bo widać że jest zamyślona. < Hira > Hej..... Nad czym tak myślisz? Archymira otworzyła oczy i obróciła swoją głowę w moją stronę, a jej ciemno - żółte oczy rozbłysły z radością. < Archymira > Witaj, Hiro. - odpowiedziała mglistym głosem. - Nie rozmyśłam tylko odpoczywam- Odparła. Na jej rogach zauważyłam dziwną mgłe, otaczającą jej rogi. < Hira > Co to za mgła na twoich rogach? Podniosła swoje oczy do góry. < Archimera > Ach, to? - zapytała z rozbawienie - To robota puszczy. Lubi płatać nam figle. - po chwili zapytała z ciekawością - Co cie sprowadza na nasze terytorium? < Hira > Lecę do Felix'a. < Archimera > Ach... - rzekła cicho spuszczając wzrok na taflę jeziora - Biedaczyna, podobno o mało nie popadł w depresję. Nie chce jeść, nie śpi, tylko patrzy na choryzont, jakby Luna miała się tam zjawić przed jego oczami. Tęskni za nią jak nie wiem co.... Rety! To aż tak z nim źle?! Zajrzałam z dołu na drzewo Luny i zauważyłam małą postać. Nie rusza się nawet na sekundę. < Hira > Biedak..... Lepiej do niego zajżę. - i odleciałam na górę w stronę drzewa. Zauważyłam tylko plecy Felix'a i jego ogon, włosy i opuszczone, czarne kocie uszy. < Hira > Eeeee.... Cześć - odparłam cicho. Nie odpowiedział. - Jak się czujesz? Szepnął tak cicho że niczego nie usłyszałam. Przybliżyłam się na tyle blisko, aby móc widzieć jego twarz. Zamarłam. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał i nie jadł przez całą wieczność. Oczy podkrążone, włosy potargane, ubranie w nieładzie. Dotknęłam jego ramienia. Cały się trząsł. < Hira > Też za nią tęsknię. Wróci.... zobaczysz... - szepnęłam głaszcząc go po plecach. W końcu odwócił wzrok w moją stronę. < Felix > Nie mogę bez niej żyć. - szepnął ze łzami w oczach. Popłynęły mu z oczu i skapnęły na jego skórzane, czarne buty. Zauważyłam, że w prawej ręce coś ściska. < Hira > Co masz w ręce? Dał mi papierek na którym było napisane: Kocham cię jak nikogo innego, wiedziałem, że cię znajdę. Gotów jestem poświęcić swoje życie dla ciebie. Chyba naprawdę musi za nią tęsknić. Po chwili wspiął się na inne gałęzie drzewa, gdzie zwykle spała Luna. Usadowił się tam i zaczął się modlić do naszych bogów. Ja zaś przesiedziałam tam z pół godziny i gdy zaczynało mi się nudzić, poleciałam do domu. Już była noc, więc poszłam do mojego pokoju w pałacu pod wodą. Położyłam się na moim łóżku na kocu uszytym z wodorostów i usnęłam. Na Berk Pesperktywa Czkawki Byłem już nad Kruczym Urwiskiem, a tam była Astrid z Luną i sobie rozmawiały. Chwyciłem Lunę w ramiona i powiedziałem drżącym głosem: < Czkawka > Luna! Oni tu lecą... Nie mogą cię znaleść. Złapią cię! Musisz... Nie dokończyłem, bo usłyszałem pisk Śledzika: < Śledzik > Jest tam jakaś dziewczyna! I ma skrzydła! To może być demon! O nie! Już za późno. Po chwili wylądowała grupa jeźdzców. Patrzyli się na Lunę jak w potwora. Osłoniłem ją rękoma. < Czkawka > Nie dotykajcie jej... - szepnąłem cicho. < Sączysmark > Przeciesz to demon!!! - wrzasnął wskazując na Lunę palcem. Pesperktywa Luny ''' Że co?! Ja demonem?! Bez żartów! < Luna > Przeciesz nie jestem demonem! < Sączysmark > Zaraz cię dorwę! - rzucił się na mnie odrzucając Czkawkę na bok. < Czkawka > Szczerbatek!!! - wrzasnął - trzymaj Sączysmarka! Szczerbatek rzucił się na Smarka, ale ten nie wiem jak rzucił w niego siecią. To samo zrobił z Wichurą. Popatrzyłam na niego ze strachem, a on na mnie z nienawiścią. < Sączysmark > Leccie po wioskę! Już!!! - ryknął w stronę jeźdzców. Polecieli. Byłam sama bo Czkawka utknął w korzeniach, smoki i Astrid w sieciach, a ja... muszę walczyć. Wystrzeliłam w jego stronę płomień, ale obronił go jego smok. A więc jest ognioodporny ten jego smok. W tym momencie Sączysmark rzucił we mnie kamieniem, ale spaliłam go na popiół. Po chwili wylądował cały tłum wikingów. Wszyscy wydali okrzyk zdumienia. Ku mojej nieuwadze dostałam ciężkim kamieniem w głowę i upadłam na ziemię. Wszystko widziałam przez mgłę. Słyszałam tylko ryk Szczerbatka i po chwili zapadła ciemność. '''Pesperktywa Czkawka Nie mogłem uwieżyć w to co zobaczyłem! Sączysmark rzucił w nią kamieniem i Luna straciła przytomność leżąc po chwili w kałóży pełnej krwii. W dodatku wyrwał jej pare piór ze skrzydeł drutem kolczastym! Jemu odbiło! < Czkawka > NIEEEE!!! - ryknąłem wyciągając piekło i przecinając korzenie. < Astrid > Smark! Odbiło ci?! - ryknęła - To jeszcze dziecko! Tłum jej zawturował. Smark rozejrzał się dookoła i po chwili odleciał na Hakokle. Uwolniłem Szczerbatka i Wichurę razem z Astrid. Podbiegłem do Luny. Z jej głowy i skrzydeł lały się strumienie krwi, a skrzydła były mocno czerwone w miejscach bez piór. Wziąłem jej głowę najdelikatniej jak umiałem. Na jej twarz spadły krople moich łez. Oparłem swoje czoło o jej. < Czkawka > Szczerbatek.. - rzekłem z wściekłością. - Zabieramy ją na Berk. Gothi musi ją wyleczyć. Gdy bylismy już wszyscy na Berk, razem z Astrid wszedliśmy do domku szamanki trzymając Lunę na moich rękach. Gdy Gothi zobaczyła Lunę, jej oczy były wielkości spodków. Podbiegła do niej i położyła swoją rękę na jej czole. Dała znak, abym ją położyć na łóżku. Pyskacz wszedł za nami i patrzył się na Lunę ze smutkiem. < Gothi > $#%@&! *)@%#${∂ < Pyskacz > Pisze, abyśmy wyszli. Ona się nią zmajknie? Oberwał w głowę od szamanki. < Pyskacz > Przepraszam! Zajmie! Kiwnęła głową i byliśmy już na zewnątrz. < Czkawka > Smarkowi odbiło... < Astrid > Potwierdzam. Popatrzyłem w jej błękitne oczy. Przytuliłem ją, a podbrudek oparłem na jej ramieniu. Ona oddała uścisk. < Astrid > Zobaczysz. Będzie dobrze. Kolejny rozdział jutro! WESOŁEGO JUTRZEJSZEGO SYLWESTRA!!! ' 'Rozdział 8 - Troska i Berk. W Knieji Pesperktywa Hiry ' ''Luna... widzę Lunę... jest na skale... bardzo wysoko... próbuje wzbić się w powietrze, ale... SPADA! ONA ZARAZ ZGINIE! NIECH KTOŚ JĄ URATUJE! JEST JUŻ PRZY ZIEMI, ALE NAGLE... Zerwałam się z łóżka jak oparzona. Chwila... to był tylko zły sen! Przecież Lunie się to nie mogło stać. Chyba że... Jak najszybciej wypłynęłam na powierzchnię do pałacu Achusa. Byłam już przed drzwiami za którymi się znajdował. Strażnicy patrzyli się na mnie nieruchomo. Zapukałam. Otworzył mi centaur o imieniu Gurein. < Gurein > Achusie! - zawołał oglądając się za siebie w stronę władcy ognia. - Masz gościa. < Achus > Niech wejdzie. - powiedział. Gdy mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się. - Ależ to przyszła królowa wód. Co cię do mnie sprowadza drogie dziecko? Opowiedziałam mu o moim śnie. Gdy skończyłam patrzył w moje błękitne oczy z zaniepokojeniem. < Achus > Czy Luna spadła na ziemię gdy skoczyła? Pokręciłam głową. < Hira > Widziałam tylko jak spada, ale miało się coś wydażyć - straż i centaur odwrócili wzrok w moją stronę - ale nie wiem co. Wiem z pewnością, że Luna nie upadła, ani nie zginęła. Achus podrapał się po krótkiej, brązowej brodzie, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. < Gurein > Może to wizja albo przepowiednia? - odezwał się centaur. < Achus > Mam nadzieję, że nie... - mruknął - wolałbym, aby Lunie się nic nie stało. To prawda. Nikt nie chce, aby Lunie się cokolwiek stało. Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy. < Hira > A gdyby tak wysłać kogoś po Lunę? Ona przeszła przez portal, więc inni także mogą. Achus oparł dłonie na moich ramionach. < Achus > Moje drogie dziecko. - westchnął - Nie możemy ryzykować. Jedyne co możemy zrobić to czekać i mieć nadzieję. Nie wiadomo co się tam może kryć. Jeśli Luna żyje, płomień w świątyni ognia nadal płonie, a jeśli nie... - urwał. Nawet nie chciałam o tym myśleć. < Hira > Myślisz, że na pewno nic jej nie będzie? Uśmiechnął się słabo. < Achus > Jestem tego pewny. - rzekł. Godzinę później siedziałam w wylęgarni. Tam są jaja przyszłych królewn, czyli moje siostrzyczki. Panują tam zasady. Siedzieć tam bez jedzenia i nie może być krwii. Jaja siedziały w gniazdach z wodorostów, a do źródełka wokół gniazd wylewała się ze ściany gorąca woda. W wylęgarni jest potwornie duszno. Tuliłam teraz jedno z jaj. Popatrzyłam na ciemno - zielony pomnik skierowany w stronę drzwi. Przedstawiał on wojowniczkę w zbroii. Siedziała po turecku trzymając w rękach spory topór, a jej nogi, ręce, talię i włosy oplatały morskie rośliny. Mimo starości, pomnik był wyjątkowo piękny. U podnóży wojowniczki był ciemno - niebieski podpis ,, ALDREDA ''. Nie wiedziałam kim ona była, ale wiem na pewno, że walczyła z moją matką o tron. Teraz ja pilnowałam jaj w wylęgarni. Codziennie jest zmiana przy pilnowaniu jaj. Nie wiadomo czemu, kiedy nikogo nie było w wylęgarni, któś zakradał się do środka i miażdżył jedno jajo. Nazywane są te dni ,, Dni zabijania ". Zostały już tylko dwa jaja. To które trzymałam było jasno - szmaragdowe, a drugie morsko - błękitne. Po chwili do wylęgarni weszła moja matka. Pogłaskała mnie po głowie. '' < Tussand > Ile już tak siedzisz, skarbie? < Hira > Pół doby. < Tussand > Idź odpocząć. Ja się zajmę jajami. Już miałam wyjść, ale zobaczyłam jak matka patrzy na pomnik Aldredy ze smutkiem. < Hira > Coś się stało? < Tussand > Aldreda była taka odważna. Miła i utalentowana. Była niesamowitą rzeźbiarką. To ona wykuła ten pomnik. Aż w końcu... wstąpił w nią demon. Ośmieliła się ze mną walczyć o tron. Mało brakowało, a by mnie pokonała. Bardzo przeżywałam jej śmierć, a w tym czasie zaczęły się dni zabijania. Byłaś wtedy jeszcze jajkiem. - urwała odwracając się w moją stronę. W jej oczach dostrzegłam malutkie perły łez - Pilnowałam cię cały rok. Nie jadłam, nie spałam, tylko ogrzewałam cię moim ciałem i szeptałam, że będzie dobrze. Śpiewałam ci piosenki. Chroniłam i osłaniałam miłością. Chyba Aldreda była kimś bardzo bliskim dla mamy. Pewnie jej siostrą. Nie powiedziałam ani słowa, tylko wyleciałam z ciepłej wylęgarni na gorące słońce morza i usiadłam na wilgotnej skale. Matka mi nigdy mi nie mówiła, że mnie pilnowała cały rok. Jak sie wyklułam, pewnie była już wykończona. Mam ogromne szczęście, że mam taką matkę. Ale najbardziej chciałabym sie dowiedzieć kim jest Aldreda. od tamtego momentu lepiej słuchać tej melodii: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Isv701qs6to '''Na Berk Pesperktywa Czkawki Luna spędziła tydzień u Gothi, ale sie jeszcze nie obudziła. Dopiero w poniedziałek pozwolono mi do niej wejść. Zrobiło mi się słabo na sercu. Leżała na łóżku, a na głowie miała lekko zakrwawiony bandaż. Gdy spała, wyglądała tak jakby... nie miała już sił. Miała spokojny wyraz twarzy. Oddychała cicho przez usta. Ująłem jej rękę w swoją i przyłożyłem do swojego policzka. < Czkawka > Luna... - wychrypiałem ze smutku - to ja już wolałbym tu leżeć zamiast ciebie. Jedyne co chcę to abys się już obudziła. Chciałbym ci wszystko pokazać. Wioska postanowiła, że chce cię poznać. Być może staniesz się w połowie jedną z nas. Polecimy razem do chmur. Razem... jak... rodzeństwo... To na nic. Nie obudziła się. Na jej twarz znowu opadły moje łzy. Otarłe je z moich oczu i jej twarzy. Znamy się tak krótko, a jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostrzyczka. Przytuliłem ją. Skierowałem sie w stronę wyjścia, ale... < Luna > Naprawdę tak mogło by się stać? - usłyszałem cichutki głosik za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się, Luna otworzyła oczy i patrzyła na mnie ze zmęczeniem, ale z uśmiechem. Usiadłem przy krawędzi jej łóżka i dotknąłem jej czoła. < Czkawka > Jeśli tylko zechcesz. Wyszczerzyła lekko zęby w uśmiechu, a ja to odwzajemniłem. To wszystko widziała moja matka. < Valka > Wyglądacie jak prawdziwe rodzeństwo. - powiedziała z zadowoleniem. Gdy wychodziła ukradkiem zobaczyłem jak wyciera łzę w oku. < Czkawka > Gothi! - zawołałem - ile Luna ma jeszcze leżeć? Próbowała mi pokazać na migi. < Czkawka > Do środy? - pokiwała głową. Podrapałem Lunę za jej ptasimi uszami na co zamruczła jak smok. Zaśmiałem się lekko i ostatni raz przytuliłem. Gdy byłem już w domu, żuciłem się na łóżko i zasnąłem. Następnego dnia Pesperktywa Luny ''' Rany! Chyba nikt nigdy mnie tak nie zdzielił. Ale przynajmniej od rana mnie już nie boli głowa. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, ujżałam szamankę z kubkiem w ręce. Podała mi go i pokazała, abym wypiła. Gdy wzięłam mały łyczek, poczułam nieziemską słodycz. Gdy wypiłam do końca i odstawiłam kubek na stolik, bawiłam się moim płomieniem. Po 15 minutach chciałam wstać, ale poczułam coś na skrzydłach. Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam brązowe, skurzane krawasze na górnej części skrzydeł. Chyba miałam obtarte skrzydła. Na głowie nadal miałam bandaż, ale nie czułam bólu. Do izby wszedł Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. < Czkawka > O, już się obudziłaś? - powiedział zamiast przywitania. < Luna > Raczej tak. - cały czas rażnił mnie ten badaż na głowie. Lekko go drapałam, jakbym go chciała zdjąć. - Coś jest nie tak. Nie czuję żadnego bólu. Gothi podeszła do mnie, dotknęła mojej głowy i czekała na moją reakcję. Nic. Zaczęła powoli odwijać sznury białego materiału, a gdy leżał pognieciony na łóżku, otworzyła szeroko oczy. < Czkawka > Co się stało? - zapytał. Podszedł bliżej i sam wyglądał jakby dostał ataku. - Luna.. < Luna > Tak...? - zapytałam z drżącym głosem. < Czkawka > Gdzie twoja rana? Moja rana?! Zerwałam się z łóżka jak oparzona i poderzłam do wiadra z wodą. Popatrzyłam na czoło, gdzie powinna być rana, ale... rany nie było... < Luna > To chyba kolejna część mojej mocy... - mruknęłam, lecz obydwoje to zauważyli. Szczerbatek się zbliżył, obwąchał moje czoło i delikatnie je polizał. < Czkawka > To chyba na nic. - odpowiedział mu Czkawka - rana jest już zagojona... chyba. Staruszka obejrzała moje czoło. Wynikało na to, że czoło jest w porządku. Zdjęła mi krawasze ze skrzydeł. Skrzydła nienaruszone. < Czkawka > Wiedziałaś o tym? - spytał cicho kładąc mi ręce na ramionach z niepokojem na twarzy - wiedziałaś, że możesz się sama uleczać? Chwilę pomyślałam. W Kneji nikt mi o tym nie mówił ani słowa. < Luna > Nic a nic... '''Pesperktywa Hiry Coraz dłużej Felix się zamyka w sobie, a ja się nim opiekuję. Powoli opadają mi siły. Jemu z resztą także. Właśnie czesałam mu włosy, chciałam mu odgarnąć grzywkę z oczu, ale mi na to nie pozwolił. Zawsze grzywka mu zakrywa jedno oko. < Felix > Zostaw... - szepnął lekko odtrącając moją rękę. Nie protestowałam. Ostatnio stawał się coraz bardziej wybuchowy i wrażliwy. Taka... mała kulka złości. < Nim zdążyłam odlecieć, na drzewie wylądował sfinks, Tohus. Był czarnowłosy, miał szarą sierść i delikatne rysy na twarzy. < Tohus > Hira. - wydyszał patrząc na mnie ze strachem - Ogień w świątyni lekko osłabł. Chyba Lunie coś się przytrafiło. Nie dano mu było dokończyć. Wzbiłam się z potężnym łomotem srzydeł i poleciałam do świątyni Kręgu Żywiołów. Weszłam głębiej do środka świątyni, znajdującej się wewnątrz potężnej góry i zamarłam. Tohus nie kłamał. Z pośród pięciu czar, w czarze ognia płomień nie był już durzy, ale średniej wielkości. Upadłam na kolana i patrzyłam słabo na płomyk. Serce mi waliło jak szalone. Muszę lecieć po Lunę! Ona potrzebuje wsparcia. Ale, jeśli Knieja straci kolejny żywioł, możemy być bezradni. Nikt na tym świecie nie posiada takiej mocy wody i ognia. Ale nie mam wyboru... muszę ją znaleść i ochrnić za wszelką cenę. Ostatnie promienie słońca znikały za górami nadając mojej błękitnej zborii bardziej jaśniejszy i błyszczący kolor, a włosy stały się niemalże złote. To była bardzo trudna decyzja. Patrzyłam na piękny krajobraz. Opuściłam głowę i odleciałam do miejsca w którym Luna przeszła do innego świata. Stanęłam przed bramą i chwyciłam mój topór. < Hira > Strzeszcie się... Rozdział 9 - Bankiet. Na Berk ''' '''Pesperktywa Luny Siedziałam na dachu domu szamanki podziwiając życie na dole. Wszędzie latały smoki przenajróżniejszych gatunków, wikingowie zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Czkawka miał rację. Wszyscy mnie zaakceptowali. Tylko jedna osoba nie... Sączysmark. Nadal się mnie boi. Opowiada jakieś bzdury, że jestem demonem i umiem zamienić ten świat w popiół. Poczułam, że unoszę się do góry. Na moich ramionach ujżałam czarne łapy. < Luna > Czkawka, puszczaj. - rzekłam z irotowaniem i uśmiechem. Niechętnie to zrobił, lecz zanim się obejrzałam siedziałam już za nim na siodle. < Czkawka > Urządzamy bankiet na twoją cześć. Postanowiliśmy, że zrobimy go na placu głównym. Jak u ciebie w domu. Zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu. Jednak pamiętał moje słowe o Knieji. Ale... czy to będzie to samo? Na pewno nie... < Luna > Dziękuję... - jąknęłam - ale nie chcę wam sprawiać samieszania. < Czkawka > Dla nas to czysta przyjem,ność, gościć takie wspaniałe stworzenie. - rzekł. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i wylądowaliśmy na placu. Wygląda na to, że ciężko się nacharowali, ale efekt... starali się zrobić wszystko jak w Knieji. Na ziemi z kamienia, był wyrzeźbiony ogromny smok, na domach wisiały lampiony o różnych barwach, a na stołach leżały liściaste, jeszcze nie zapalone lampiony. Podrzedł do mnie kowal, o imieniu Pyskacz. < Pyskacz > No, młoda. - powiedział klepiąc mne po plecach - Czuj się jak w domu. Dom. To słowo przyprawiło mnie o dreszcze. Co teraz beze mnie robią w domu? Jak się czują bliscy? Czy stworzenia nie potrzebują pomocy? Czy przeją na drugą stronę? Nie znałam odpowiedzi. Stałam tak bez ruchu wpatrzona w niebo. Poczułam, że kowal ponownie mnie klepie po plecach. < Pyskacz > Halo! Ziemia do Luny. Wygłądasz jakbyś zobaczyła upiory. < Luna > To nic - otrąsnełam się - garść mojej wyobraźni. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więc zaczynano zapalać lampy. Efekt był niezwykle piękny. Brakowało jeszcze błyszczącej wody. Hira zawsze dawała wodzie blask, ale pod wodą było ciemno. Nie wiedziałam jak ona to robi. Wspięłam się na jeden z dachów, aby spojrzeć na ocean. Ciemny, a na powierzchni nic nie błyszczy. Obejdzie się. Chyba się już zaczyna. Odeszłam kawałek, aby założyć swoją zbroję. Gdy nikogo nie było, stuknęłam palcem w jeden z pomarańczowych kamieni w naszyjniku, a na miejscu mojej szkarłatnej zbroii była nowa, pomarańczowa. Na nogach i ramionach miałam okrągłe łańcuchy, które grzechotały za każdym razem jak się poruszałam, wokół talii miałam złoty pas ukladający się w krzyż, w każdym miejscu na zbroii były małe kamyczki, raz złote lub czerwone, a na włosach miałam klamry na różnych kosmykach. Buty zostały skórzane, a były one obwiązane czerwonym sznurem. Podeszłam do wiadra z wodą i wyjęłam farbę. Wokół oka i na policzku po prawej stronie namalowałam grube i cienkie kreski przedstawiające długiego smoka, a na skrzydłach różne wzory. Na dodatek farba się świeciła. Przeszłam między uliczkami w stronę placu. Wszyscy mieli piękne ubrania, niektóre kobiety miały suknie lub spódnice. W tłumie dostrzegłam Astrid. Na ramiona dodała tylko długie futro, a bluzkę zmieniała na turkusową. Piękna z niej kobieta. A Czkawka. Dodał grube, brązowe futro, a na twarzy namalował sobie białe wzory. Raczej każdy wiking miał białe wzory na twarzy. < Czkawka > Czy ktoś widział Lunę? Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać, ale mnie nie znaleźli. Gdy wyszłam z ukrycia, wszyscy się patrzyli na mnie jak wyryci. Pesperktywa Czkawki Wow. Luna wygląda... niesamowicie. Sporo chłopców w jej wieku się patrzyło na nią jak na boginię. < Luna > No co? - zapytała rozbawiona. Jeden z chłopaków odezwał się. < Chłopak > Po prostu jesteś piękna. To była prawda. Luna chyba się lekko zawstydziła, bo odwróciła wzrok i zamachała lekko ogonem. Ciekawe jak wyglądają mieszkańcy jej domu. '''''2 godziny później Bankiet trwa już dwie godziny, a Luna pokazywała nam tańce z jej świata. Wszyscy robiłi to co ona. Raz skok, obrót i skok z pochylonymi plecami. Nawet nauczyła nas jednej pieśni. Tir na nog. Piękna ta piosenka. < Luna > Skoro już znacie kroki i słowa, to spróbujemy jeszcze raz? Wszyscy się zgodzili. Ustawiliśmy się na swoje miejsca. Po chwili Luna zaczęła śpiewać. < Luna > Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog, Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Nug a tir na nog. '' Najpierw początkowe, małe skoki, potem do partnera i razem skok. < Luna > ''Come my love our world's would part, The gods will quide us across the dark. Come with me and be mine my love, Stay and break my heart. '' Do śpiewania dołączyła się szatynka w wieku Luny. Na imię jej Jeria. < Luna, Jeria > ''From the shores through the ancient mist, You bear the mark of my elven kiss. Clear the way, I will take you home, To eternal bliss. '' Dwa obroty przy końcówce zwrotki i klaśnięcie w dłonie. < Wszyscy > ''Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog, Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Nug a tir na nog. ''Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog, Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Nug a tir na nog. Tir na nog. Ooooh. Come beyond the ancient fog. Tir na nog. Ooooh. Come with me to tir na nog. '' Znowu do partnera, obrót i skok na jedną nogę. < Luna > Far away from the land you knew, The dawn of day reaches out to you. Though it feels like a fairy tale, All of this is true. '' < Luna, Jeria > ''Run with me, have a look around. We build our life of a sacred ground. Come my love, our world's may part, We'll be safe and sound. '' I wszystkie kroki z pierwszej zwrotki. < Wszyscy > ''Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog, Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Nug a tir na nog. ''Tir na nog. Ooooh. Come beyond the ancient fog. Tir na nog. ''Tir na nog. Ooooh. Come with me to tir na nog. '' Dwa skoki na jednej nodze i na drugiej. Nagle Luna stanęła na jednej ze skrzyń i przemieniła się w feniksa. Na sobie o dziwo miała malunki i łańcuchy. Zaczęła nimi grzechotać w rytm muzyki i trząść grzywką z piór. Za to wszyscy klaskali w rytmie i tańczyli. Miała być ostatnia zwrotka, ale zaczęła ją śpiewać moja mama. < Valka > ''Time won't follow the part we came. The world you left, it forgot your name. Stay with me and be mine my love, Spare my heart the pain. '' < Wszyscy > ''Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog, Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Nug a tir na nog. ''Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog, Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna, Nug a tir na nog. ''''Tir na nog. Ooooh. Come beyond the ancient fog. Tir na nog. Ooooh. Come with me to tir na nog. '' < Luna > Mega! Zakończyliśmy taniec skokiem i jednym kolanem na ziemi. To było niesamowite! Nigdy tak się nie bawiłem. Prawdopodobnie Kniejczycy mają mnóstwo energii na takie codzienne zabawy. ''3,5 godziny później'' < Luna > CAN YOU DANCE THE HIPPOGRIFF, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, FLYIN' OFF FROM THE CLIFF, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA...!!! To był błąd dając Lunie na spróbowanie alkocholu Łupieżców. Teraz drze na całą wyspę ostrą piosenkę. Nie wygląda na pijaną, lecz na pełną energii. < Luna > ''SWOOPING DOWN TO THE GROUND, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA...!!! '' Przez 3 godziny śpiewa szalone melodie, które opowiadały raz o bitwach, raz o żywotach, a raz nawet o nocy. Reszta wikingów była w gorszym stanie. Niektórzy nie mogli się utrzymać na nogach. Byłem chyba jedną z niewielu osób, którzy byli w miarę trzeźwi. Nie zauważyłem, że Luna siedzi obok mnie. < Czkawka > Już skończyłaś? - zdziwiłem się. Pokiwała głową. < Luna > Ja już nie mogę... nie mogę się dłużej drzeć. A to wasze pitko... zarąbiste! - kiwała się na boki. Po sekundzie uderzyła głową w stół zapadając w głęboki sen. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od parsknięcia śmiechem. < Valka > Już wymiękła? - mama się dosiadła obok nas i klepnęła dziewczynę po skrzydle. < Czkawka > Jak widać. - zachichotałem. Nagle zaczęła coś mamrotać przez sen. < Luna > Nnnnnet... nie... nie ugryzę tego spruchniałego pnia... niet niet niet... znosi złote jaja... Obydwoje się zaśmialiśmy. Boję się w jakim stanie będzie jutro. Podczas gdy inni dalej robili swoje, położyłem Lunę na Szczerbatku i udaliśmy się do mojego domu. Od czasu do czasu mruczała niczym smok. Gdy znależliśmy się w moim pokoju, delikatnie położyłem Lunę na kocu, a sam poszedłem spać. Nie zauważyłem nawet że zasnąłem. ''Nazajutrz'' '''Pesperktywa Luny Obudziłam się z niesamowitym bólem głowy. Chyba dosyć zabalowałam wczorajszego wieczoru. Gdy przetwarzałam informacje z rana, starałam się nie myśleć o bólu. Do pokoju weszła walka z parującym kubkiem. < Valka > Jak się czujesz? - spytała podając mi kubek. < Luna > Jakoś... głowa mi nawala jak nigdy. < Valka > Nic dziwnego. - zachichotała. - wczoraj dałaś prawdziwego czadu i wrzeszczałaś piosenki na cały archipelag. Ona tak poważnie?! Niczego z wczoraj nie pamiętam! Uderzyłam się w czoło. < Luna > Matko z synem! Jaka faba! - jęknęłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone